The present invention relates to anti-theft devices for eyeglasses, consisting of a hanger for locating one of several pairs of eyeglasses on a display, enabling a customer to try on a number of eyeglasses without any need for removing the hanger.
A prior art anti-theft device, disclosed in document FR-A-2 631 801, comprises a ring which may be locked on one branch of a pair of eyeglasses and prevents a customer from folding the branches and leaving the store with the eyeglasses in his pocket. That device requires a display on which the eyeglasses are stored flat.
Another anti-theft device, disclosed in WO-A-89/06 820, consists of an element formed with means for hanging it to a cantilever rod and having a relatively narrow extension which, in use, passes over the bridge of the eyeglasses, forms a loop and is closed by a rivet or a snap-type device. The extension may be severed relatively easily with a cutter. The device is for a single use and must be discarded after it has been removed from a pair of eyeglasses sold to a customer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,754 (Minasy et al) shows a magnetically releasable target lock for use in holding a target wafer to an article of merchandise of quite specific construction, unsuitable for use in a display hanger for eyeglasses.